


Shoreline

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Charity Work [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Sex Tapes, au/canon fusion, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: And it’s for charity.So, you know, Bucky is really being a good person when he buys Hawkeye’s sex tape.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Charity Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982893
Comments: 37
Kudos: 306





	Shoreline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> Beta read by Ro!
> 
> Hahaha - remember those days when I couldn't write something less than 2k to save my LIFE?!

“Bucket, please, please,  _ please _ tell me you’ve seen it.”

Becca sounds breathless, excited and apprehensive like when she’d gotten into Brown and called him with the ripped-open letter audibly shaking in her fingers.

She wasn’t an eighteen-year-old getting into her dream school now, though. She was twenty-five and clerking for Judge Someone-Brilliant-and-Amazing, and Bucky was seven months from thirty and in the middle of drafting a five million dollar set of stairs for a Broadway revival of  _ Annie _ that legitimately no one needed to see.

So, her level of enthusiasm, coupled with it being three in the morning and - despite being awake and glaring at his open computer and drafting program - was so very not okay. Bucky was in no way caffeinated enough for this. 

“Seen what?” he groans into the phone.

“Uh… are you for fucking real?”

It hits him then, that it really is three in the morning. For Bucky, it doesn’t really matter. Time is whatever, and when you work in theatre, the schedules of normal people - the preference for daylight for activity and moonlight for sleep - really don’t apply. But Becca is a normal person. Not just a normal person, but an upstanding one.

“What the fuck are you doing awake? Shouldn’t you be sleeping so you can write briefs, or whatever? Fetch coffee for Judge Gonna-Save-the-World?”

“Okay, first, what the fuck are  _ you _ doing awake? And two, Judge Rambeau  _ is _ going to save the world. And three, have you seriously not seen it?”

Bucky groans again. Why the fuck was he awake? If he was asleep right now, he wouldn’t have to be part of this phone conversation.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Bucky says. “Shit, are we getting invaded by space whales again?”

“Bucket. Oh my fucking - Bucket get out your computer.”

Bucky glares sleepily at his open laptop.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Go to Google.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Type in Hawkeye and-”

“I am not obsessed with him,” Bucky growls, refusing to follow her directions any longer. 

This thing - hell, it wasn’t a thing. It wasn’t. Bucky just… had a strong appreciation for America’s fifth-favorite Avenger. Had never understood why he wasn’t number one or number two. But he wasn’t obsessed. No matter how much Becca teased him about the frankly ridiculous amount of merch Bucky owned or the number of clips of Hawkeye holding puppies or saving people he kept on his phone.

“Whatever. You are. But that’s not the point. Go to Google and type in-”

Bucky does. 

And-

And-

“Oh holy fuck.”

“Right? Right?” Becca almost squeals.

“I - Becca, I gotta go.”

He hangs up on her indignant voice, but his entire attention is focused on the seemingly infinite number of returns to his Google search.

**_Hawkeye sex tape released to public!_ **

**_Hawkeye and ex-boyfriend sell sex tape!_ **

**_Hawkeye uses sex to raise money for Brooklyn animal shelter._ **

And then… then, there’s a link. Buried down. A link to…

To buy the sex tape of Hawkeye and some smiling, dark-haired guy having sex. Seventy-eight minutes of sex for $29.99 and- 

And all the money goes to an animal shelter five blocks from where Bucky lives and-

And it’s for charity.

So, you know, Bucky is really being a good person when he buys Hawkeye’s sex tape.

—-

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Real talk? I'd love to make this a multi-chapter and have Bucky meet Clint and thirst all over him and like I've got it all planned out in my head.
> 
> Along with like thirty other pics.
> 
> But more real talk: I'm working crazy hours and the kid situation and I legit have no idea when I will have the time and/or energy to write more and who knows if it will be more of this or something else entirely.
> 
> I'm so sorry I'm not a more consistent writer, because so so many of you are such consistent supporters and I cannot even begin to explain how much it means when I get those AO3 notifs for comments and get to read the words you take the time to say to me.
> 
> So, the most real talk:  
> Thank you everyone for being fucking awesome.


End file.
